


"I assume you don't mind sharing?"

by morallygreywaren (DontDrinkColdCoffee)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Bedsharing, F/M, Insomnia, Kisses on the Empire State Building, Light Snoring, M/M, New York City, Public Blow Jobs, Sleepovers, Sneaky Bastards, as in "what actually happens in the fic without giving everything away", it makes it look completely ridiculous, sorry for that, whenever I try to use normal tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontDrinkColdCoffee/pseuds/morallygreywaren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Helen had invited her little brother and his friends to stay a weekend in her expensive New York apartment, and while it had taken an awfully long time to convince Adam that it wasn’t charity and Ronan to go at all, Blue hadn’t expected this.</em><br/><em>Helen had pointed up the stairs and said: “The third floor is all yours.”</em><br/><em>What she hadn’t said was: “The two king size beds will be fine, yes?”</em><br/>Blue and Gansey are a couple. Ronan and Adam are a couple. They just haven't quite gotten around to tell each other that. The one fic that uses literally every prompt from <a href="http://ruingaraf.tumblr.com/post/118133540359/alternative-bedsharing-fics-obviously-the">the alternative bedsharing post</a> on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I assume you don't mind sharing?"

“I should have known there was a catch,” was all that Blue said when she entered the bedroom.

Helen had invited her little brother and his friends to stay a weekend in her expensive New York apartment, and while it had taken an awfully long time to convince Adam that it wasn’t charity and Ronan to go at all, Blue hadn’t expected this.

Helen had pointed up the stairs and said: “The third floor is all yours.”

What she hadn’t said was: “The two king size beds will be fine, yes?”

Well, to give her credit, there was also a massive flatscreen, various mini fridges, a bathroom and a balcony, but it still posed a rather uncomfortable question regarding their sleeping arrangements.

Blue turned to Gansey, to find Ronan and Adam already looking at him.

“Well,” Gansey said, “I’d say ‘you know Helen’, but I’d like to add at this point that I’m not sure if this is supposed to be a joke or if she just…”

He broke off, but Blue could finish the sentence with _assumed_ herself. But _assumed_ what?

That they were related? That Ronan and Gansey already lived together and Blue and Adam were so poor they wouldn’t mind? That they were two couples?

She suppressed a sigh and sat down on one of the beds. Well, that was only partially true. _If_ you could call Gansey and her a couple. But it was not like… not like they had reached _bedsharing territory_. Or like Adam and Ronan would know.

Blue sighed, feeling three pairs of eyes resting on her. “Well, I don’t mind,” she said and shrugged.

“Me neither,” Adam hastily added, but Blue couldn’t quite shake the feeling he’d only said it to be polite by way he was pointedly avoiding to look at Ronan.

Gansey was rubbing his thumb over his lower lip and glanced from her to Ronan.

“As long as I don’t have to share with the maggot,” Ronan said and grinned at her.

“Hey,” Blue protested, as both Gansey and Adam said, “Ronan,” with the exact same pronunciation.

It made her chuckle. But if Ronan didn’t want to share with her that really only left-

“It’s okay,” she said, “I can share with Adam.”

Now all three of them turned to her again. “What?” Adam finally said, and both Ronan’s and Gansey’s expressions were bordering on an offended _Excuse you?_

But Gansey had to understand that she couldn’t just. She couldn’t. She.

“I mean,” Blue said, “since Ronan seems to be the uncooperative one here he should share with Gansey. You guys have been living together for what? 2 years now? You should be fine.”

She allowed herself to catch Gansey’s gaze for a second. No, she didn’t want Adam back. Yes, she was fine with that. But she didn’t trust herself around him.

Adam scratched his neck and slid his gaze over from Blue to Gansey to Ronan, who was still looking at as if she had completely lost it.

“We can always switch if it doesn’t work?” he offered.

Ronan scoffed but shrugged, finally looking away. “Since that’s settled then – are we gonna go see Times Square or what?”

-

New York was amazing. It was everything Adam had always known somewhere deep down America had to offer, a big whirlwind of nationalities and languages and attractions, foreign food at every corner and tall buildings wherever he turned.

He had allowed Ronan to kiss him in the elevator of the Empire State building when they got separated from Gansey and Blue, and began to think that maybe it had been for the better that he wasn’t sharing with him.

There was no way he could’ve kept his fingers off him if they shared a mattress that didn’t cause back problems and offered enough space to roll over _twice_.

“Meet me in the bathroom when she’s asleep,” Ronan said into the crouch of his neck under his right ear, so low that the people around him impossibly could’ve heard.

But the thrill of it still went all the way down Adam’s spine and made him shiver before putting his hands in Ronan’s back pockets and pulling him in for one last kiss before they had reached the top of the building.

Yeah. There was _that_.

-

Blue had been yawning for about half an hour when Gansey took the remote from Ronan and said, “What do you guys think about going to bed?”

Blue snuggled the pillow she was clutching and gave him a thumbs up and a sleepy smile that made his heart ache. He wanted nothing more than to pick her up and tuck her into bed, but he had a feeling that it wouldn’t be well received by anyone in the room.

“You are worse than the teachers at boarding school,” Ronan grumbled, “I didn’t know we had a _bedtime_.”

Gansey pointed a finger at him. “Hey, we’re not having this argument again,” he said with a stern expression.

“You mean you’ve had this argument before?” Blue said with comically round eyes, which made Adam giggle.

Ronan rolled his eyes and threw a popcorn at her which she caught with her mouth.

“Look, I know what’s happening here,” Gansey said, “you are all putting off going to bed because you think it’s going to be awkward.”

He wasn’t sure if he only imagined Ronan grumbling “no shit Sherlock” under his breath, but was willing to let it and Adam’s following chuckle slide.

“But wouldn’t the mature thing be to simply get it over with? The more time we spend thinking about it will only let the situation appear weirder as time stretches on and-“

Blue pressed her nose into the pillow. “Oh God, you’re making it worse,” she groaned into it, before snapping up again and picking up her toothbrush.

“Alright guys, I’m brushing my teeth, and then I’ll go to bed like Dickie boy suggested. Feel free to join me.”

Gansey watched after her with a slightly bedazzled expression. He was so used to having to do everything, sometimes he forgot that instead of talking, the just doing it part worked best.

He sighed and joined her in front of the sink. “Thank you,” he mumbled around his toothbrush when their eyes met in the mirror.

Blue bumped his hip with her waist. “Good night,” she whispered, and briefly stood on her tiptoes to rest her chin on his shoulder before she padded over to the bed she would share with Adam.

Gansey looked at himself in the mirror and wondered if this was the closest he would ever get to sleeping with Blue.

Not even like that, just sleeping next to her, even if it was at the other end of the room, but still close enough to hear her breathing.

He hated himself for the petty jealousy that overcame him when he thought of Adam next to her. It was not like they traded Blue between them, as if she was even theirs to trade, but just this once in his life, Gansey didn’t want Adam to have something he craved.

Ronan came into the bathroom behind him to take a piss, when they heard from the main room:

“Blue, seriously? Do you have to sleep in your underwear?”

Gansey wrinkled his brow in confusion. Adam sounded almost repulsed, whereas the thought of Blue in a bra did funny things to his insides. It took almost inhuman effort not to sneak a glance through the door.

“You’re making this weirder than it has to be,” Adam said through his teeth and offered Blue one of his shirts as Gansey stepped into the bedroom again.

He heard Ronan laughing from the bathroom and felt like someone had just told a joke he wasn’t in on. Blue rolled her eyes but accepted Adam’s shirt – something she’d definitely have refused if it had been Gansey offering.

But as he watched the way her curves stretched and dipped back together before they were hidden from sight by the t-shirt again, Gansey came to appreciate this particular manner of her for the first time in his life.

-

Ronan had tried to rope Gansey into playing a round of “finger or toe?” like they had done a few times when he had first moved in with him and they had shared a bed multiple times simply caused by exhaustion, but apparently, Gansey had been serious about the whole “maturity” thing.

So now he was lying on his bed and waited for Gansey to fall asleep, which was a rarity on normal days, but seemed to be even worse that night.

Gansey kept rolling over from his stomach to his back and around again, sometimes watching Ronan, sometimes watching the other bed, even closed his eyes when he wasn't too distracted, but whatever he tried to fall asleep, it seemed to be ineffective.

If only Helen had given all of them their own guest rooms, he’d have long snuck into Adam’s by now. Or if Blue would’ve just given in to the ladyboner she was sporting for Gansey, most of his current internal agony of not being able to touch Adam could’ve been avoided. He wasn’t even sure why they were still keeping it a secret from Gansey and Blue, but he had to admit that finding out from them getting it on a few feet away was a bit crude.

He decided to leave Gansey be for a while and went to the bathroom. Maybe Adam got the hint.

Or maybe he didn’t.

When he returned to bed five minutes later, Gansey was lying on his back and breathing heavily. Insomnia could be a real bitch.

“Gansey,” Ronan hissed and dipped back onto the bed, “would you please get fucking comfortable and then go the fuck to sleep? Or do I have to tell you a bedtime story?”

Gansey shook his head and turned around, facing away from Ronan. Ronan turned himself to watch the bathroom door, just in case he didn’t hear Adam sneak off.

But he needn’t have worried. A few minutes later, a loud thump from the other side of the room followed by a hushed conversation made him sit up slightly.

“Ow! What was that for?” Adam whispered and rustled some bed sheets.

“I can’t sleep when someone’s snoring right next to me. Sorry, I didn’t mean to kick you this hard,” Blue replied, but didn’t sound very sorry.

“Snoring?” Adam said, “I wasn’t even asleep yet!”

“Well, then you’re breathing very loudly.” Blue turned around again and Ronan decided to have a second try at the bathroom plan. It might’ve been a bit risky, but at least Gansey hadn’t moved for five minutes now, so maybe he actually managed to fall asleep.

-

Adam cracked one eye open to see if Blue was finally asleep, and was relieved to find her turned away from him. His ploy to make her think he was asleep so that she could settle into it too had mightily backfired.

He lightly pushed himself off the bed and tiptoed over to the bathroom.

It was dark inside, but just as he reached for the light switch, someone grabbed his wrist, closed the door behind him and pressed him up against it.

“I thought you'd never show,” Ronan whispered against his lips, and a warm wave of anticipation trickled down into Adam’s belly.

He could barely see Ronan in the dark, but he found the he didn’t need to when Ronan pressed in to kiss his lips, devouring him with his teeth and his tongue languidly pressing against his.

The fact that he couldn’t see made it almost better when Ronan’s hands found their way under Adam’s shirt, his fingertips moving down his sides and making Adam shiver, until he grabbed them firmer so his thumbs pressed against Adam’s hipbones.

Ronan’s mouth moved to his ear. “I’m gonna suck you off now,” he whispered, a low tone full of insinuation that seemed to pull at every nerve in Adam’s body, “And you have to keep absolutely quiet about it because Gansey’s still awake.”

Ronan’s fingers momentarily found their way to Adam’s mouth, the sudden contact making Adam’s breathing hitch. He tried to keep still against the door, and not to writhe under Ronan like his body longed to.

“Or I’ll have to find other ways to shut you up. Understood?”

Adam could only nod very briefly before Ronan gave him one last demanding kiss. Then he dropped to his knees, planted four small kisses around Adam’s belly button for good lucked and tugged his boxer briefs down.

A shiver went through Adam when he felt the sudden cold, but it was not for long as Ronan’s large hands stroked up his thighs and to hold him in place, before he started swirling his tongue around the base of Adam’s dick.

Adam threw his head back against the door, hoping the thump would be barely audible and stifled a moan. He was already painfully hard just from what Ronan had whispered into his ear.

But Ronan was only getting started. He lapped out his tongue against the length of Adam’s cock and pulled slowly up until he could tongue at the slit. Adam had made the mistake of holding his breath in the whole time, and released it all in a rush.

“Ronan,” he moaned lowly, embarrassed how wrecked his voice sounded already, “please, don’t tease.”

He hissed when Ronan swirled his tongue around the tip once, twice, “Now’s really not the time.”

He could feel Ronan shrug more than actually see him do it, and then he went all in, pressing as close to Adam as he could get with his lips wrapped around him, teeth lightly scraping the tip whenever he pulled back.

Adam closed his eyes and reached for the back of Ronan’s head, but letting him dominate the pace still. He had started fast and only seemed to go in harder, not once stopping for air.

He could feel his knees start to buckle, but Ronan's grip on him only tightened, the only thing holding him upright his big, strong hands against his hips.

Adam felt like he was floating. He couldn’t help but let out a small moan.

Ronan made a disapproving sound in the back of his throat, his lips around Adam’s dick vibrating with it, and Adam bit down hard on his lip, his fingers clenched around Ronan’s scalp and he came seconds later, shaking with adrenaline and exhaustion.

Ronan kept holding him steadily upright, working his fingers up his sides after he had tucked Adam back into his boxers and gave him a quick kiss when Adam could focus his eyes again.

“Thought I’d told you to keep quiet,” he murmured, and Adam chased after his lips.

“But I did,” he protested weakly. He wasn’t even the loud one of the two of them in bed.

“Sounded like you needed a bit more practice to me,” Ronan smiled against his lips and finally snuck his arms around Adam’s shoulder.

“But I’m willing to wait til tomorrow,” he whispered into his ear after trailing a few kiss down Adam’s jaw, pressing up against him so Adam could feel him straining hard against his hip.

That contact was almost too much after what had just happened, but before Adam could grasp Ronan’s hips and ask if he should take care of it, Ronan had already opened the door behind him and snuck back to bed.

Maybe he could suggest different sleeping arrangements for tomorrow.

He was sure Blue and Gansey wouldn’t mind.

-

Blue never knew if Adam was asleep. When he started breathing evenly – but very loudly! – she almost didn’t dare touch him, but most of the times she would just turn to look at him and he’d immediately hiss “Not sleeping yet!”

And he never moved. Once for so long that she had been convinced he had to be asleep, but then he had suddenly sat up and vanished to the bathroom for a long time before crawling into the bed again and going back to breathing loudly.

Blue was at a loss. She got up and padded over to the other bed to see if Gansey and Ronan were sleeping.

Or not. “Hi Blue,” Gansey said as soon as she stood right in front of him so he butched up a bit and let her sit down. “What’s up?”

“I can’t do this,” she said, “and I know it sounds awful coming from someone living together with two joined families, but Adam’s breathing too loudly for me to fall asleep.”

“That means he’s exhausted,” Ronan said from the other side of Gansey, and arm thrown over his eyes, “just stroke his nose with your finger, it’ll-“ he stopped himself.

Blue furrowed her brow. “I’m not going to stroke Adam’s nose so he stops snoring,” she said resolutely. How did he even come up with that?

“Then stop complaining,” Ronan said, and got up.

Gansey turned around. “Ronan,” he said, “no offense, but that’s about the fifth time in the last hour that you go to the bathroom… Do you think you should get that checked out?”

The expression on Ronan’s face resembled a thundercloud about to strike down and Blue ducked behind Gansey’s shoulder just in case it could actually kill.

But then Ronan just went over to their bed, sat down on Adam’s side and began – true to his words – stroking Adam’s nose.

Blue held her breath. It had been strange seeing Ronan be kind and caring with Chainsaw and little baby mice, but it was a whole different thing seeing him do it to another human being.

Something felt very raw and very alive in Blue’s chest, and she half-wished she could make out the expression on his face in the darkness, but knew it wasn’t hers to witness.

Gansey briefly snuck an arm around her waist and pressed her against him, his nose in her hair.

“Is this really happening?” he whispered, and Blue could only nod.

Gansey unwound them when Ronan came back over. “There you go, maggot,” he said and threw himself on the mattress, “he’s asleep now. Although you probably will have to find a solution for the blankets.”

His shit-eating grin told her all she needed to know about the current state of the other bed. Adam was rolled up in both of their sheets like a human burrito and it was impossible to untangle him without waking him up.

Gansey squeezed her hand under the covers. “You can stay here if you want,” he said quietly, and Blue found herself nodding.

It was different with Ronan there, even he was just lying next to them. It felt less intimate somehow, and even more so just the same, when Gansey tucked a stray strand of her hair back behind her ear, the darkness protecting him from view.

“Oh, please no,” Ronan groaned.

Blue sat up on the bed and considered throwing a pillow at him. “What exactly is your problem with me, Ronan?” she said, not bothering to quieten her voice, “I mean, it’s not like I take up that much space, and last time I checked, I also didn’t smell like you after a night of Jack Daniel’s.”

Ronan huffed out a laugh. “I don’t have anything against you,” he said, “but you have to admit that sharing a bed with a couple has to be one of the least pleasant things on this planet, right?”

Both Gansey and Blue opened their mouths to protest, but Ronan just waved them off. “Don’t even try and deny you are holding hands under the covers,” he said and pulled it down, to reveal their hands still intertwined between them.

Gansey’s mouth hand agape. “Ronan, I-“, he began, “I’m sorry, I didn’t want you to find out like this, but Adam, and everything and I didn’t think-“ until Blue tapped his knuckles with her thumb and he stopped.

Ronan didn’t seem angry, or betrayed. Not even jealous like she might have suspected.

“Stop worrying, old man,” Ronan said, and lightly boxed Gansey’s arm, “it’s okay.”

Gansey sat up, too. The worry had not yet left his face, but there was relieve in his voice. “Really? And what about…”

“Parrish?” Ronan finished for him, smirking. “I wouldn’t worry too much about Adam.”

That didn’t make much sense to Blue, but maybe Ronan simply didn’t have a feeling for other people’s sensibilities like she and Gansey did.

But then Ronan looked down at his lap and said “And I’m sorry for being so rude earlier, but the real reason I didn’t want to share with you was-“

“Ronan?” Adam interrupted him by sitting down on the bed, eyes drowsy from sleep and clearly confused. “Why are you so loud?”

Then his eyes fell on the spot where Gansey’s and Blue’s hands were still on top of each other, and Blue wanted to flinch away, but he said: “What, you too?” and all she could do was shake her head.

This whole situation felt surreal, the four of them sitting in a bed huge enough to actually fit all of them into it. If only Noah would show up now, it would be like a proper sleepover.

She caught Gansey’s tense expression. Or maybe not.

She bit down on her lip and turned to Adam again, who still looked adorably confused and sleep-mussed. “Are you angry?”

But Adam just gave her a funny little look at that. “That your curse is about Gansey and not me?” he asked, his voice slightly tinted with sarcasm, but then he looked down and over to Ronan.

He bit down on his lip. “No, not really,” he said, and bumped their knees together, and action that looked like it might actually have made Ronan blush.

Blue would have to investigate that.

But then Gansey broke the moment. “Wait,” he said, “let me get this straight – you two have been seeing each other behind our backs while we’ve been-“ he broke off and looked at Blue.

She sighed and inched a bit closer to his side. “While we've been doing the same. Time to admit it,” she said, and was glad Gansey returned her smile.

“Well, we don’t actually see each other all of the time, what with blindfo-“

“Ronan!” This time Blue chimed in when Gansey and Adam reprimanded him, and she got the pronunciation just right.

“Oh nice.” Noah seemed to bring a cold gust with him as he materialized next to Blue, “Are we having a sleepover?”

She nodded. Noah smiled and lay down between the four of them, all of their initial awkwardness dissolving as they watched him glance at the ceiling.

He sighed. “Do you think pidgeons have feelings?”

They all groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> I have another [rather long TRC fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5324027) and a [short one](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4416197), if you're looking for more ;)
> 
> I'm[pynchie](www.pynchie.tumblr.com/ask) on tumblr, come say hi or drop me a line in the comments if you liked this one!


End file.
